star_conquistafandomcom-20200213-history
United Republic of Jorvellia
United Republic of Jorvellia The United Republic of Jorvellia Yor-vell-ee-uh (URJ) is a federal republic composed of an colony and planetary wide congressional assembly. It is located in the galactic north-west, with its closest neighbor being the Exclave . Founded by the descendents of the lost colony ship crew of the Borealis IV, this nation is confined to one system currently. Jorvellia is a temperate world, akin to Earth, which the colonists of Borealis IV were very lucky to stumble upon. It has a diverse climate, geography and fauna, treated well by the humans who inhabit it. History 'Colonial Expedition' In 2452, a colonial expedition originally set for an uninhabited star close to Sol, experienced an FTL failure, which caused the ship and all of it's crew to be warped to the outskirts of the Korvasti system intact a year later. 'Dark Age' 23 years later, the valley in which Borealis IV crashed flooded, causing the colonists to migrate somewhere else only taking their belongings. Before leaving, Ship Captain Polikarp Ruminiski and Science Officer Pedro Seabra store all the data and information about Earth and the expedition in a vault on the wreckage of the ship. After the migration, many people died and the location of the wreckage of the Borealis IV was lost for rougly 4000 years. The colonists, with barely any technology and no means reproduce it, reverted back to a tribal state. Over 4000 years, human society redeveloped based on old Earth traditions until the Borealis IV was found again in 6302. 'Jorvellian Renaissance' After the reopening of the vault of information that Polikarp Ruminiski and Pedro Seabra had sealed 3827 years ago, Humanity experience a ressurgence of knowledge and technological development. The explorers brought back this plethora of information to the descendents of the Borealis IV colonists, who rebased their society on this information with little to no objection. This sudden willingness to conform to the old ways comes from a folk tale ingrained into people everywhere via oral and written communication over the generations that took a zealous religious form. This folk tale, in summary, told of when people would return to the ship from which they came and reclaim their birthright. 'Planetary Unification' After the Jorvellian Renaissance, Humanity caught up with the culture it had left in 2475; and had advanced to be a interplanetary space-faring people. An mutual attitude within Jorvellian governments to prevent future diaspora and conflict within the colonies paved the way for unification of Humanity within the Korvasti system. A conference was held in the city of Borealis IV, which was founded around it's namesake's wreckage soon after the vault had opened. This conference determined the system of government and its laws in which the new planetary government would operate under. All parties signed at the Conference of Borealis IV in 10,000 AD. '10,000 AD and Beyond' 'Josip's Misadventure' wip 'Post-FTL' wip Systems Korvasti System (Home and Capital) Yellow Dwarf Main Sequence Star Korvasti I (Kuhn) - Classification: Barren, No Moons. Korvasti II (Bote) - Classification: Barren, 1 Moon. Korvasti III (Bror) - Classification: Volcanic, 1 Ring. Korvasti IV (Jorvellia) - Classification: Continental; Habitable, 1 Moon. Capital Korvasti V (Varos) - Classification: Continental; Habitable, 2 Moons. Industrial Hub Korvasti VI (Salamanca) - Classification: Barren, 3 Moons. Asteroid Belt Korvasti VIII (Esprit) - Classification: Jovian, 7 Moons. Korvasti IX (Ombre) - Classification: Jovian, 5 Moons; 1 Habitable(Palladios) Delta Cantor M7 V Red Dwarf Star Delta Cantor I (Ernte) - Classification: Jungle; Habitable, 1 Moon. Agri Colony Asteroid Belt Delta Cantor II - Classification: Barren, No Moons. Delta Cantor III - Classification: Barren, No Moons. Delta Cantor IV - Classification: Barren, No Moons. Delta Cantor V - Classification: Ice, No Moons. Delta Cantor VI - Classification: Ice, No Moons. Delta Cantor VII - Classification: Ice, No Moons. Caelsaeris DQ2 White Dwarf Slettenhaar M6 V Red Dwarf Slettenhaar I - Classification: 4 Moons. New Amsterdam - Classification: Continental, Habitable, No Moons. Normal Colony Slettenhaar III - Classification: Electromagnetic Storms Asteroid Belt Theva M4 V Red Dwarf Theva I - Classification: Rock Planet, No Moons. Desmarais - Classification: Ocean, Habitable, No Moons. Mining Colony/Industrial Hub Theva III - Classification: Rock Planet, No Moons. Theva IV - Classification: Rock Planet, 5 Moons. Theva V - Classification: Ice Planet, No Moons. Theva VI - Classification: Ice Planet, No Moons. Beaugendre K4 V Orange Main Sequence Star Beaugendre I - Classification: Rock Planet, No Moons. New Walenschwil - Classification: Continental, Habitable, No Moons, Mining Colony. Lissale - Classification: Ocean, Habitable, No Moons, Normal Colony. Kaljurand M1 V Red Dwarf Star Asteroid Belt Kaljurand I - Classification: Jovian, planetary rings, 50 Moons. Kaljurand II - Classification: Jovian, 12 Moons. Kaljurand III - Classification: Ice Planet, No Moons. Kaljurand III - Classification: Neptunian, 27 Moons. Valanov M3 V Red Dwarf Star Valanov I - Classification :Rock Planet, planetary rings, No Moons. Surakovo - Classification: Ocean, Habitable, No Moons, Mining/Industry Colony. Valanov III - Classification: Rock Planet, No Moons. Valanov IV - Classification: Rock Planet, No Moons. Valanov V - Classification: Rock Planet, No Moons. United Republic Space Command Military affairs of the United Republic of Jorvellia, besides for the Jorvellian Capital Garrison, are handled under the United Republic Space Command. The URSC's fighting force is the URSC Defense Force (URSCDF), and consists of the URSC Air Force, the URSC Army, the URSC Navy. The URSCDF is ran by the URSC Security Council, with it it's head being the URSC High Command based on Jorvellia. 'URSC Air Force' The URSC Air Force maintains garrisons on colonial worlds and serves as an aerial defense and support force. It works in conjuncture with the Army to maintain order and eliminate threats. 'URSC Army' The URSC Army, like the Air Force, maintains garrisons and keeps the peace of colonial worlds. The Army is primarily responsible for land-based operations. 'USRC Navy' 'Marine Corps' The URSC Marine Corps is a branch of the URSC Navy, which is responsible for land-based military operations and the protection of Naval vessels and installations from attack. 'Navy' The URSC Navy is responsible for URSC operations in space, and the operations that may be conducted within their terrestrial arm on planetary oceans. Ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of space and atmospheric fighters and the delivery of URSC Marines into combat describe the Navy's roles URJmarine.png|URJ Army Soldiers. Medic (Left), Officer (Center),Grunt (Right) URJmarine2.png|URJ Marine URJODST.png|URJ Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Category:Human Category:SC1